wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre mage
Ogre magi are smarter, spellcasting versions of ogres. Ogre magi came into existence in the Second War, when the orc warlock Gul’dan carved up an elven runestone and used its mystic powers to imbue ogre enforcers with the ability and intelligence to cast spells. The experiment was a success, with the only noticeable side effect the fact that it turned the ogres’ skin blue. A small price to pay for the power they wield — indeed, blue skin is now a sign of cunning, potential and might among ogres. In many ways, ogre magi are similar to their less intelligent brethren. They belong to the same society. Because of their intellects and magic powers, ogre magi are often in leadership positions in an ogre clan. However, because they focus on developing their spellcasting potential, they are often not as strong physically as other ogres, and ogre chieftains and warlords are usually mighty barbarians or warriors instead of magi. However, such a leader usually has one or more ogre magi advising and assisting him. History In the Second War, warlocks required a series of rituals and an altar of storms, created from a sliced piece of elven runestone, to turn normal ogres into ogre magi. Alliance forces destroyed many altars of storms in the Second War and its aftermath; the high elves in particular had a strong desire to eliminate the tainted magic. Few altars still exist, but ogre magi still appear in the most unlikely locales. Some speculate that ogre magi can breed to produce their own kind, while others think that some ogre magi — or darker forces — have developed a way to create more of them. Whatever the case, though ogre magi don’t appear in the numbers they did in the Second War, they are still a part of Azeroth. Because of their intelligence, and the fact that they often desire to search for arcane knowledge to enhance their spellcasting abilities, ogre magi are more likely to adventure than other ogres. Their spells, combined with their physical might, make them self-sufficient. They are uncommon, and meet with stares or violence in civilized towns, but they possess the smarts necessary to talk their way out of many volatile situations. Ogre magi allied with the Stonemaul clan are welcome in any Horde settlement, but the Alliance views all ogres as savages and enemies. The Ogre-Magi were originally a small band of extremely loyal Ogre enforcers, transformed by Gul’dan into scheming and malicious sorcerers. By warping and twisting the Elf-magiks of the Runestone at Caer Darrow, Gul’dan was able to infuse the magical abilities of long dead Warlocks into the bodies of these unsuspecting hosts. Once hulking simpletons, the transformed Ogre-Magi can direct their death magiks as easily as their lesser cousins would deliver a crushing blow to any foolish enough to stand in their path. The Ogre-Magi have also become extremely cunning and insidious - serving the Horde only as they see fit. Ogre magi are intelligent, spell-wielding ogres. In the Second War, the orc warlock Gul’dan and a group of ogres captured the elven runestone at Caer Darrow. The runestone held great power, and Gul’dan had the ogres hew it into slabs. From these slabs Gul’dan created altars of storms, which harnessed old dark magic to transform normal ogres into intelligent spellcasters. The warlock Gul’dan needed spellcasting champions in the Second War. He mutated certain ogres, creating two-headed beings with a natural affinity for magic. The most famous ogre mage was Cho’gall, Gul’dan’s apprentice. Altars of storms appeared in many orc camps in the Second War, but the Alliance destroyed most of them in the time since. A few altars of storms are still scattered about in desolate places, and their evil magic draws dangerous beasts. Perhaps a powerful warlock could make use of one of these altars to create more ogre magi. Two-headed ogre magi Like normal ogres, some ogre magi have two heads. Their heads usually get along with each other. A two-headed ogre mage is not different from a one-headed ogre mage having the same characteristics, including equal intelligence. Culture Ogre magi are less chaotic than their brethren. Their intellect creates an awareness of power structures and allows them to understand political machinations. Ogre magi respect power; thus they served Gul’dan in the Second War. Most ogre magi are ambitious and seek to secure both political and magic power. These ogre magi have since become the spiritual leaders of the ogre tribes. They provide spells and magical items to protect the tribes from more established civilizations. Magi are the healers, record-keepers, and advisors to the chieftains. In addition to gaining intelligence, a newly created ogre mage’s skin turns blue. Those who pursue the path of the warlock develop a blue tinge to their skin, a side-effect of wielding necromantic energies. Language Ogre mages speak Common and Low Common. Ogre magi enjoy learning other languages including Goblin, Orcish, Taur-ahe and Zandali.